Eve
by chirlagirl
Summary: REPOST: Rose discovers that she's to play a larger role in the Doctor's life. Alternate to Doomsday.
1. Chapter 1

**_Don't own any of the characters from Dr. Who and I'm not seeking to profit from these characters in any shape or form. If anyone is willing to BETA for me, please contact me as I do this practically all on my own. Reviews are welcome as long as they are constructive and not scathing. _**

Rose ran through the doors of the TARDIS, her heart pounding loudly inside her. She thought she had lost him; that she would never see him again. For a moment she glimpsed her life without him and it made her angry that she didn't have the power to bring him back to her. At least she rid the beast that was the cause of their separation. That's why she fought back when the beast took over the archeologist body. She sent him flying off into space, thinking that it was what the Doctor would have done and in a way it was her revenge against fate for separating her from the Doctor.

When the Doctor's voice sounded loudly in the ship asking if she was there, Rose wanted to cry out for joy. She almost leaped out of her seat from happiness. Every cell in her body became alive. She could feel the tiny hairs in the back of her hand stand on end and her heart beating wildly within her chest.

As Rose ran inside the TARDIS she saw the Doctor still dressed in the orange space suit he wore when she last saw him. His face broke out into a huge smile as she ran into his outstretched arms. He clasped her to him in a fierce hug, her legs dangling as he lifted her up. For someone so skinny, the Doctors bear tight hug felt strong and protective. She felt his exhilaration and joy emanate from him as he spun her around.

Rose dared looked into his deep brown eyes, her own shinning with unshed tears. "My Doctor," she said with a whisper. "I thought I almost lost you."

The Doctor gave her a heartbreaking smile that took Roses breath away. Impulsively she closed her eyes and lowered her mouth to his, letting her kiss say everything her heart and soul couldn't.

The Doctor gasped in surprise and shock, but instead of pulling away, he found himself drowning in the kiss. As the kissing deepened, Rose moaned and pressed herself closer to him. That's when the Doctor noted that other parts of his body were beginning to awaken as well.

Rose was the first to take a step back, realizing what she had done. The Doctor looked at her, something dark flickering in his eyes. In Roses kiss he sensed what her heart had concealed, what she was willing never to say in order to be with him. With her sweet heartfelt kiss he felt a new kind of hope, something he scarcely allowed himself to believe he could ever have. The Doctor knew he was standing at the edge of a precipice. With Rose it wouldn't be just one kiss. It would have to be a thousand kisses as many as the scattered stars until forever. He could walk away now, salvaged what they had or he could act on his own secret desires that were hovering just above the surface.

"I'm sorry Doctor," Rose said, taking a deep breath. She was shaking from the impact of the kiss. "I shouldn't have… I know, I was just so relieved to see that you were ok…" her voice trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Rose, I…" the Doctor began.

"Don't Doctor, please," Rose said, dreading what he would say. Didn't he tell her that he didn't do domestic? Didn't he say that he could never share his life with her because in the end she would be the one to whither and die and he would continue to live on?

"It's ok," Rose said sadly, trying to conceal once again what she was feeling.

"Don't do this Rose," the Doctor found himself saying. "You're not the kind to just shut everything out."

"But you are," Rose bit out, a bit too harshly. It was too late for her to take it back, seeing how the Doctor grimaced at her words. "What do you want me to say Doctor? It was an impulse. Can we leave it at that? Or would you rather just chuck me out like the dozen others before me?"

"I would never," the Doctor said in a whisper, his voice sounding hurt. "Not you Rose."

Rose took a deep breath, daring to meet the Doctors eyes once again. "Let me decide how long I wish to be with you then, Doctor," she said.

The Doctor could feel her own fears, could almost sense the beating of her heart inside her. Strange how humans survived with just one heart, but they seemed to feel much more than his two hearts ever could. Maybe that's why he was so drawn to them, so drawn to Rose.

The Doctor stared down at the precipice and decided to jump. "So, how long are you going to stay with me?" he asked.

Rose answered unflinching.

"Forever."


	2. Chapter 2

Forever. She had said forever. He couldn't help but to break out into a huge grin as he recalled her words before she left him to go rest in her room. The Doctor had changed and was now thinking of where he should take Rose. _His Rose._ The Doctor decided that if Rose thought him worth her time, her very life, then he should make sure that she would be given what her own heart desired.

Rose was in her room having taken a shower and now sat in the middle of her bed, combing her fingers through her tangled hair. She shivered a little, her mind replaying back the kiss with the Doctor. Was it her imagination or did he kiss her back as well? A smiled played upon her lips recalling that the Doctor wasn't entirely against what she had done. Her tongue stuck out between her teeth as she remembered just how responsive the Doctor seemed to be when she pressed up against him.

Suddenly, she remembered something that happened on the rock planet they had narrowly escaped from. The creature she helped to get rid of told her something that had frightened her to the core. She was able to glimpse at what it could do and felt the sudden need to be reassured by the Doctor. Rose slipped out of bed and headed toward the console room in a hurry, forgetting that her white nightgown was a bit too revealing.

"It said I would die!" Rose burst out, startling the Doctor. He was tinkering around the inside of the TARDIS and at the sound of her voice he jumped, hitting his head on the side of a panel.

"Oi!" he called out. "Can you give us a warning before sneaking up, eh?"

"Doctor, please," she said peeking to where he was lying down under the council.

The Doctor finished what he was doing and put away his sonic screw driver. He hoisted himself from where he was and faced Rose, or rather stared at her when he realized that her gown really didn't conceal the shapely figure underneath.

"Did you hear what I said?" she asked.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, but it sounded more like a high pitch squeak. Blast, he thought. He squeaked now.

"That thing said that I was to die in battle," Rose repeated, concerned.

"It lied," the Doctor said trying to deepen the pitch of his voice.

Rose sighed and naturally sought comfort in his arms. The Doctor was only so happy to comply, loving the feel of how perfectly she fit against him. He breathed in her freshness. Her hair still felt damp from the shower. Just holding her in his arms felt like the rush he felt traveling though the time vortex at high speeds. He stroked her hair, closing his eyes as he allowed himself be taken in by her softness. He absently stroked her bare arm, loving the feel of her skin.

"Doctor," Rose sighed, pressing herself more against him. She heard him whisper her name hoarsely before she felt his lips descend upon hers in a ravenous kiss. And what a kiss it was! Rose swam in the numbing feeling. The Doctor kissed her like no one else before had. He was doing things that began to wreak havoc with her insides. He tasted her with his lips and tongue, feeling as though he could never get enough of her.

"My Doctor," Rose breathed, loving the way he was using his tongue to taste and kiss her. He certainly wasted no time exploring his oral fixation.

"Come with me," the Doctor said, taking her hand in his. He led her through the long corridors of the TARDIS until they came upon a wooden door that automatically opened. The Doctor led Rose inside.

Rose gasped out loud as she looked at her surroundings. It had to be the Doctors room! It was like no other she'd ever seen in the TARDIS. There was a huge canopy bed in the middle of the room and a wooden antique desk on the far right corner with piles of paper scattered everywhere. The walls were lined with shelves filled with books. Rose looked around in awe, almost forgetting why she was there until the Doctor began to kiss her neck. Her eye fluttered shut, letting the sensations of what he was doing overtake her.

Rose never felt such intense emotions. The Doctor seemed to know just where to touch her. He peeled her nightgown off her before he proceeded to place her on top of his bed. Her small sighs and moans were driving him crazy, but he was determined to prolong their union and make it worth her while.

Rose buried her fingers deep inside the Doctors hair and kissed him deeply, her tongue exploring his mouth in every way. She smiled as she felt the Doctor groan before he grasped her thighs to settle between them. Rose almost laughed at his eagerness. His trousers scraped the inside of her thighs; Rose began to undo the Doctors neck tie. "Off," she managed to say before the Doctor covered her mouth with his again.

The Doctor strained himself against Rose and began to help her with the removal of his clothes.

They were both panting and shaking by the time the Doctor was completely nude, his body covering Roses. Without a word, the Doctor proceeded to kiss every part of her body. He suckled her breasts for what seemed an eternity and traced little kisses across her belly and down until he reached her feminine core. Rose almost screamed out loud when he began to lick and bite her center. She held onto the cool sheets beneath her as she began to scream and come. The Doctor held down her knees on either side as he attacked her, lapping up her juices. Rose swore she saw stars explode all around her. Come to think of it, she was seeing stars! The ceiling of his room was scattered with them. He could see outside of the TARDIS into the Universe itself!

Before she could recover from the impact of not only what he was doing but of the idea that they were making love under the stars, the Doctor slipped slowly inside her. Rose closed her eyes from the chaotic sensations assailing her. It was too much! She didn't know if she could take much more but she could feel herself building up into another orgasm as she felt the Doctors deep penetration. He filled her up with his essence, with his very being. She opened her eyes as saw him look intently down at her. His hair falling over his eyes, Rose swept the loose strands away so she could stare into them. He began to move, their eyes never leaving the others.

Rose thought she would split in half. The fullness of the Doctor inside her was overwhelming. As the Doctor moved inside her, he whispered hoarsely words that must have been in his language. His mutterings were hard to comprehend. He gave one last thrust before he spilled himself inside Rose. Right at that moment Rose felt herself shatter into a million pieces, digging her nails into the Doctors arms from the impact of her orgasm.

The Doctor gathered Rose in his arms, savoring the feel of her. A part of him felt like a bastard for giving in to his baser instincts, but he knew that he would never change what happened between them. Rose sighed as her eyes fluttered shut, a smile playing upon her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

_Rose walked down a long white corridor. She wasn't sure where she was. The Doctor was nowhere in sight. She looked around and saw empty hospital beds lying about in empty rooms. How did she end up in a hospital? She thought. It was as if she was back in New Earth with the Sisters of Plentitude, except that there were neither patients nor nuns around._

"_Is anyone here?" she called out. "Doctor?"_

_Out of the corner of her eye Rose saw a large circular sphere. There was someone inside. The large face looked directly at her, beckoning with his voice to come near him._

"_Boe!" she cried out, running toward the alien being. "You're the Face of Boe!"_

"_Hello child," the ancient being greeted. "It has been a long time since we've last seen each other."_

"_I don't understand," Rose said. "How is it that you're here?"_

"_You're dreaming," the Face of Boe told her, his eyes looking deeply into hers. _

"_Get out of here!" Rose began to laugh. "This is a dream? No cat nuns, are there?"_

"_No," the face of Boe said in a chuckle. _

"_But I don't understand," Rose began. "Why would I dream about you? Not that I'm complaining mind you."_

"_You need to know that a storm is fast approaching," the Face of Boe told her, his voice suddenly solemn._

"_What do you mean?" Rose asked, suddenly worried._

"_Death," Boe said. "It follows you and the Doctor."_

"_But that's not unusual," Rose said with a laugh. "We always manage just fine."_

_The Face of Boe just stared at her, waiting for his words to truly sink in._

_Rose stopped laughing; understanding that this was a far more serious situation. "You aren't the first to tell me about it," she said in a quiet whisper. "Am I going to die?"_

"_You must have faith," Boe continued, not answering her question. "A change is coming. You need to fight beside the Doctor to bring about that change."_

"_I can't leave him," Rose said, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. "I won't leave him!"_

"_I know," the face of Boe said. "I'm counting on that. I'm counting on you, Eve."_

"_What?" she asked, feeling a bit confused. "Who is Eve?"_

"_The Doctor will never be alone again," the Face of Boe continued. "You represent the beginning of new life. You are Eve. In death you will understand how important you are to the survival of a dying race."_

"_What!" Rose cried out. "I don't understand. I'm not Eve! That's not my name! Who is Eve?"_

"_Do not be afraid!" Boe called out, suddenly seeming very far away. "Do not be afraid!"_

Rose woke up sobbing. "Doctor!" she cried out.

"Wha..?" came a muffled voice from under the sheets. "Whasermatter?"

Rose smiled, thinking that the Doctor looked absolutely charming with his hair in disarray and his blinking eyes. He had his sonic screwdriver on hand, ready to demolish whatever danger came their way.

"It's ok," Rose said, laughing suddenly out loud. Funny how she was the one with the nightmare and he needed calming down.

The Doctor focused on Rose and gave her one of his silly grins. "Hello."

"Hello," Rose said, calm returning to her as he held her to him. Rose closed her eyes and let his presence sooth her.

"This isn't weird to you or anything is it?" she asked.

"Nah!" the Doctor said with an air of uncertainty in his voice. "Not weird at all."

They both laughed and broke apart. The Doctor looked intently at her. "Rose, what was it?" he asked. "What woke you up?"

Rose decided to keep the dream to herself because she wasn't sure that it really meant anything. She'd never had those types of vivid dreams before. No need to make the Doctor think she was going paranoid with her silly dream.

"Nothing," she said. "I guess I'm still spooked about the demon on that planet."

The Doctor leaned in to kiss Rose lightly in the lips. "It's gone," he whispered. "Nothing can hurt you now, Rose. I won't let it."

"I know," she said, letting him nip the side of her neck. "Oh, Doctor," she breathed. "That feels so good."

"You think that feels good," the Doctor chuckled, his fingers traveling up her thighs. "Come here."


	4. Chapter 4

"So then humans, being who they are in the future, not quite the stupid apes they prance around to be now, came to an agreement with the high council of that planet…" The Doctors voice trailed off as he noticed that Rose wasn't paying attention to him anymore. They were trying to decide where to go as the Doctor punched in random coordinates into the TARDIS. "Anything amiss?" he asked, stopping to stroke his fingers down her cheek. He loved doing that now; especially licking all parts of her she gave him permission to. He also loved the fact that she wasn't put out by his oral fixations but found them a turn on.

"You're bound to poison yourself if you just lick anything," she had warned him laughing when he impolitely dipped his fingers into a jar at the home of Chloe Webber and her mother.

"But I just licked you and I'm fine and dandy," he had replied with a devilish grin, whispering in her ear as he passed her by in the Webber's kitchen. Rose turned a slight shade of pink. She swore she was going to get him back for that.

That had taken place only a couple of days ago. They were back from cheering on their favorite teams in the Olympics and it was almost two weeks since she'd dream about the Face of Boe. She especially became more quite when the Doctor had told her that there was a storm coming soon. He sensed it in the atmosphere. She was a bit shaken and something within her had begun to memorize little things about him. She spent more of her time watching his mouth as he spoke, the actions of his hands as he pondered different problems in his head. His very intellect was a turn on. He would also run his hands repeatedly through his hair, something he hadn't bothered to do with his previous incarnation. She wondered if it was his fascination with finally having hair that made him obsess about it, wanting to constantly touch it to make sure it was still there. She laughed inwardly at this thought.

The Doctor had observed that Rose had become more quite and kept staring at him almost absently. Her new lack of self began to disturb him. It was as though she was holding something back from him, even when she seemed more passionate in their lovemaking, wanting to prolong their union; wrapping herself around him at night. None of this was he adverse to. On the contrary, it had been forever since anyone wanted him as much as she did or cared enough to be with him in such a capacity. She kept his demons away and for that he was eternally grateful.

But now his Rose seemed to be further away. He began to worry that perhaps she wanted to go home, maybe leave him.

"What's really wrong?" he asked her.

Before Rose could reply her mobile rang. She picked it up. It was her mother. What she told Rose sent a chill up her spine.

"I need to go home," she told him. "Something is wrong."

Had the whole universe gone crazy? At the Powell Estates she could have sworn she heard one of her neighbors call her Eve.

"Back again," Amanda Samuels asked as she saw Rose race up the stairs to her mothers flat. "Good to see you again, Eve," she said.

"What did you say?" Rose asked, stopping suddenly. The Doctor bumped into her when she stopped without warning.

"Good to see you again, Rose!" Amanda waved as she hurried down the stairs.

"Did you hear what she called me?" she asked the Doctor, an odd expression on her face.

"She said that it was nice to see you again. Why? Why's that strange?" he asked trying to catch his breath.

Rose shook her head. "Nothing," she said. "Let's just go find my mum."


	5. Chapter 5

Rose thought she had seen everything. Cybermen parading around as ghosts and now this. Mickey. Rose never thought she would see him again and there he was. Carrying a weapon of all things! She thought she might never see the day. Couldn't possibly be the same Mickey, crossing two worlds; trying to save the Universe. She was quite proud of him.

They were both facing the Daleks. 'Them again,' thought Rose in exasperation. They just couldn't leave them alone! She feared most for the Doctor. He had been through so much because of them. Every time they appeared they only opened up old wounds, as if taunting the Doctor that they have survived and his people had not. She boiled in anger inside. It wasn't fair! They continued to exist while the Doctor suffered alone in his pain. Their presence was a reminder of what he was forced to do to save the Universe. Bastards! She wished she had the vortex running through her right now so that she could banish them forever with a thought.

They insisted that Rose opened the Genesis Ark, whatever that was. All she had to do was touch it. Fine! A part of her said, but first they would really know who she was.

The Doctor found Rose standing up against the Daleks. He smiled inwardly thinking that she was the bravest and most wonderful creature he had ever encountered. To think that it only took him about 900 years to discover someone like her. Not that his other companions weren't equally amazing. They were incredible in their own ways, but Rose was something else. She made him wear his two hearts on his sleeves, something no one else had been able to do in such a long time. He found himself thinking about how much he loved her. 'When this is over,' he inwardly thought, 'when the Galaxy is saved all over again, I'll tell her just how much she means to me.'

Rose had just finished telling one of the Daleks what she had done to the Emperor when another Dalek rapidly began blinking and warning the others, "She is Eve! She is Eve! She is Eve! We must eliminate! We must eliminate!"

Rose's heart lurched inside her chest. This was not what she had expected. How did they know what the Face of Bo called her in her dreams?

Mickey spotted the Doctor out of the corner of his eye. He came striding in, hands in pocket, wearing silly 3-D glasses and greeting Mickey in his usual cheer, as if they weren't in the mist of an enemy about to destroy them all. He seemed genuinely pleased to see an old friend. He then briefly looked at Rose. It was but a mere look, but Mickey sensed in his gut that there was something different about Rose and the Doctor. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something in their body language that conveyed a difference in their familiarity to each other. He felt almost as if someone punched him, as he guessed what that could be.

Rose was too busy focusing on the Doctor and a possible way to escape without noticing Mickey's reaction. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt suddenly tired. Odd, she had been feeling tired as of late, but she figured it was because the Doctor and herself never stopped galvanizing from one adventure after another. She would make sure that after this she would strap herself and the Doctor to that marvelous bed of his and not let him out for the next week or so. She wondered if they could survive on just eating chips, which at that moment she seemed to have an immense craving for.

The Doctor, with his usual flare, was able to get them away from the Daleks. Rose's father from the parallel world burst forth with Jake through the doors the Doctor blasted opened with his sonic screw driver. They were all able to escape just barely. Rose couldn't believe it. Daleks and Cybermen all at once! She feared the worst. And how did that Dalek know to call her Eve? She knew that she must tell the Doctor about the Face of Boe. He needed to know before something else happened and she was left without the opportunity to tell him anything.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor knew in his gut that he had to let Rose go. There was no other way. The void stuff she had on her would surely suck her into the void along with the Daleks and Cybermen if she remained behind. His two hearts constricted painfully in his chest as he forced himself to grow cold inside. Loneliness began to make his insides shiver, a part of him knowing that he was a fool for letting himself get carried away with Rose. Yet he'd rather know that she was alive and well then dead because of him. He would do anything in his power to save her, even if it meant never seeing her again. Never be with her again.

He tried not to be so cold when he told her that she had to go into 'Pete's World.' "We should call it that," he joked, pointing to Pete Tyler. Rose was not amused, still reeling from what he said. At that moment they hear the voice of a Dalek transmit through the speaker of the lab top. "Find Eve! Destroy her! Destroy her!"

"Who's Eve?" Jackie asked. "Who they looking for?"

Mickey turned to see Rose. She stared at him with huge eyes, feeling at a loss for words.

"Where did that come from?" the Doctor asked, his brows furrowing in wonder. "Who is Eve?"

"That's what they called Rose," Mickey said, still looking at her. "Before you came in to get us Doctor. Tell him Rose."

"It doesn't matter," she said, a desperation in her voice. She tried to think clearly. "Please, Doctor, don't send me away."

"I'm not going!" Jackie chimed in. She refused to go anywhere without her daughter, even when Pete tried to reason with her. "I'm not leaving her!" she insisted.

"Eve?" the Doctor asked Rose, his mind trying to remember anything in the Dalek home world about an Eve. He walked up to Rose, his hand daring to caress her cheek. "You didn't seem surprised, Rose. Why is that?"

Rose's eyes were brimming with tears. "Doctor," she began. "The Face of Boe said…"

"What does the Face of Boe have anything to do with this?" the Doctor asked. "When did you see him?"

"It was a dream," Rose said. "I didn't think much of it, but there have been signs."

"Signs?" asked the Doctor, feeling as though Rose lied to him in some way. "Why didn't you tell me? Why?"

"I just…" Rose's voice trailed off, seeing the hurt in the Doctor's eyes. Everyone else was watching them, waiting for what would happen next.

At that moment they heard a commotion outside. The Cybermen were fast approaching Torchwood tower. They would be upon them any minute, as well as the Daleks.

"We haven't got time!" the Doctor said, breaking his contact with Rose. "All of you must go! Now!"

"No!" Rose insisted. "I'm not going to leave you!" She turned to her mother and tried to explain why she wanted to stay with the Doctor. Why her staying with him was so important. She suddenly saw it with clarity. She suddenly knew why she needed to stay with him. Her mind began to buzz. With every breath she took she felt it. She knew now what the Face of Bo meant! That's when she felt the Doctor put something around her and she saw herself appear in anther place. A different Torchwood than the one from before. A Torchwood where the Doctor never existed.

"Oh, no you don't!" she said. "You won't do this to me again!"

So she went back, much to her mother's dismay. She went back and in the process she not only lost her heart, but her very soul as well.


	7. Chapter 7

"_My name is Rose Tyler. This is the story of Torchwood. The last story I'll ever tell. This is the story of how I died."_

Mickey saw Rose press herself against the cold white wall. She cried out for the Doctor to take her back. He never heard her sound so desperate, so desolate. That's what he figured the sound of heartache, of a broken heart sounded like. He should know. It was the same way he felt inside when Rose said goodbye to him all those years ago to leave with the Doctor. Although she came back to see him and her mum, she never really looked back again at her old life. At him.

He didn't know how to comfort her. He didn't know what to say, there was nothing to say.

Rose shut her eyes. The pain she felt inside was too much to bear. She could still hear the Doctor calling out for her. She sobbed inside; each breath she took was harder to breathe in. So this was what it felt to die, a tiny voice inside her said. This is what death felt like.

Then she sensed it again. A flutter inside her. She closed her eyes, calming the chaos within her. She pressed her hand against the lower part of her stomach and felt it again. Hardness greeted her there and she thought she saw in her minds eye the formation of a tiny being with two hearts.

"I have to get back," she said suddenly, looking at the white wall.

"Please, Rose," she heard her mother say softly behind her. "It's done. There's no way to get back."

"No!" Rose cried. "He needs to know! The Face of Bo said that I needed to have faith! I now know why I have to stay with the Doctor! He needs to know that he isn't alone anymore!"

"My dear," Jackie insisted. "I know this is difficult for you, but you can't do anything anymore."

"You don't get it!" Rose cried, turning to see her mother. "The Daleks! They knew! They have always been afraid of the Doctor, but at least the Doctor was one enemy they had to fear. The one obstacle they've always had!"

"So?" Mickey dared to ask. "What does that have to do with what they called you? Why didn't you tell the Doctor about it before?"

"Because I didn't know it myself," Rose said, looking at all of them.

"Wait a minute," Jake said looking at Pete. "Don't you remember those files we discovered? The ones that spoke about the Daleks and the Time Lords?"

"What about it?" asked Pete. "They destroyed each other in the Time Wars, right?"

"But they mentioned something else," Jake insisted. "They mentioned a name. In the Dalek home world they spoke of an Oncoming Storm."

"That was the Doctor," Rose said. "That's what they called him. Where did you find those files?"

"One of the last times we were here," Mickey said, "I was able to copy files they had on the Doctor and other things that we needed in order to track down the Cybermen."

"But the documents weren't complete," Jake said, "until we came upon an encrypted file. It didn't seem that important, really, but it's the name that the Daleks called you that makes me think that it could be very real."

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked. "I never saw this file."

"You didn't bother reading it all," Pete said, "remember? I still don't see why this is important."

"Don't you remember?" Jake went on. "The file said that the Daleks feared the Oncoming Storm, but they also feared Eve. She was supposed to bring life after everything was gone. She was supposed to be the mother of a new race and usher in a new era."

"A new Era for who?" asked Mickey.

"A new era for the Time Lords," finished Jake. "And here I thought it was probably some story."

"But that's what they called Rose," Mickey said, still a bit confused. "They called her Eve and they were ready to kill her. How would they know she was Eve?"

"I dunno," Jake said, trying to think.

Pete had been silent, listening to what Jake was saying. He remembered skimming over those files, trying to think of anything else he might have read.

"It mentioned an Emperor," he whispered, thinking carefully. "It said that only Eve would stand up and destroy him. That's how they would know who Eve was."

Mickey turned to look suddenly at Rose. "You told them," he said. "You said you destroyed the Emperor. That's what made them so mad to kill you!"

"And that's why I have to go back!" she cried out, taking in everything they had said. She still didn't know what quite to believe, but knew now that her place was beside the Doctor. He would never be alone again.

"Rose," Mickey said, his voice breaking. "Sweetheart, he closed the rift. There is no going back."

Rose began to sob. How were things ever going to be ok again without the Doctor? How could she possibly look at another day and not see him take part in it with her?

"There must be a way," she whispered, placing her hand on the cold white wall. "He needs to know."

"Know what, sweetheart?" her mother asked, tears running down her pale cheeks.

"He's going to be a father," Rose whispered, feeling the tiny being inside her move.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor went back to the TARDIS. His heart was heavy. He had lost Rose! He had lost her and hadn't had the ability to save her! He put her in harms way and almost killed her and for that, the Universe had taken her away. He didn't deserve her if he couldn't protect her. He was alone once again.

For days the Doctor merely stared absently at the controls of the TARDIS. His mind blank. He tried to harden the inside of his hearts against the pain, but it kept laying siege upon the barriers he had put up. It hurt too much to think upon Rose. He lay next to the council for what seemed hours, loosing all track of time. Apparently that's all he had time for, more time. And then a name crept up in his mind. Eve. That was all. Three letters, one syllable spelling the same name forwards and backwards. Eve.

He sat up suddenly, going over to the council and typing up the name, but all the information the computer of the TARDIS could supply him with was the various incarnations of Eve from Earths biblical accounts. He raced towards his room, where he knew he kept tucked away a large volume detailing the Dalek home world. He must have missed something. It had been years, centuries in fact since he last read that book. He skimmed through the old worn pages until a tiny word caught his eyes. Fear. What the Daleks feared. Time Lords, he read. They were a great obstacle when it came to the Daleks ideas of world domination and for that his people paid a dear price. And then, just as he was about to close the book, he found it. Eve. It was a short passage, but it was enough to leave the Doctor flabbergasted. He dropped the book, reeling from the shock.

"Rose," she heard him call out to her in her dreams. Rose sat up. She raced to her parent's bedroom, knocking at their door and waking up Mickey in the process. It had taken her mother a while to adjust to the fact that she would become the grandmother to a baby, let alone an alien child. It was a short time later when she discovered that she herself was pregnant. She couldn't decide weather the children's clothes she saw were for Rose or for her own unborn child. Then there was Mickey. He knew that something had happened between the Doctor and Rose, but was still shocked at how far things had actually gone. Rose was going to have a baby. He had always imagined that he would be the father of her children. A part of him thought that the Doctor would eventually break Roses heart and that she would find her way back to him again. But he never foresaw that it was the Doctors baby that Rose would be carrying. This baby changed everything. It changed Rose. She was more than determined to find a way back to the Doctor and never stopped looking. Even when she began to work at the Torchwood institute she never stopped searching.

Of course, given the fact that Roses baby was alien, they all agreed to keep that part private. Even when Rose got checked by doctors, Pete knew who he could trust to keep Roses secret safe from the general public.

"I heard him in my dreams," she said.

At first Jackie was reluctant to go. She didn't want to loose Rose, but she didn't want to see her daughter suffering anymore than she already was.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose searched for the Doctor. She finally made it to the beach in Norway. She nearly burst into tears when she realized that the name of the beach transmitted into Bad Wolf, the words that forever would bring her back to the Doctor. Then she saw the image of the Doctor materialize before her. She reached out to touch him, but he warned her that he was only an image.

Her heart felt like breaking. She needed to tell him before it was too late. She figured that she was about three months gone with child and had yet still to show, so when he asked her about her life so far, she told him. He didn't doubt that the baby was his. He saw that in her eyes, in the way she cried out, "I love you!" holding her hands close to her womb.

"Quite right too," he said, his eyes welling up with unshed tears. "And I suppose, it's my last chance to say it?" he asked. Rose took a deep breath and that's when she felt her child flutter inside her, beating like a wild butterfly.

The Doctor saw her reaction, a huge smile shining as he guessed what she was about. It was at that moment when the Doctors figure disappeared and Rose was left staring off into the deep void of the sea. She began to cry and ran back to hug Jackie, not wanting to believe that she had lost the Doctor once again and forever.


	10. Chapter 10

_Not sure if this second part makes sense with the first. Please feel free to comment because I debated weather or not this should have been a separate story, but I thought that it might tie in better with trying to get Rose back to the Doctor. Anyway, review and feel free to give me your opinion. Thanks again for reading and a huge thanks to those who took the time to review!_

Nine months later…

Rose held up the gun and fired. There had been chaos everywhere. Reports had come into Torchwood early that Monday morning that there was a rift that had opened up in space and alien creatures had come through the rift. They were directly drawn toward Torchwood and began a massive invasion of the tower. Soldiers were everywhere, trying to keep the alien creatures at bay.

Mickey was leading a team up on the roof and kept barking orders to his men to set their guns on maximum. Rose had been trying to assess the situation as assistant to Pete Tyler, her father and recent Director of Torchwood. She recognized the aliens. They were the Horde, renegades that specialized in contrabands. She carefully took a sip of her hot tea, keeping a cool head while everyone around her was in an upright panic. At the moment when one of the aliens teleported into the office, everyone ducked except Rose. She looked the alien squarely in the eye and without flinching she fired the weapon that had been strapped under her desk for emergencies. The weapon was powerful enough to stun the alien. It fell on the ground in a loud thud. It was a bit taller than the average human. It almost looked like one except that it had thick long matted hair and its face seemed as if it had multiple scares across its leathery face. For a minute Rose thought about the serial killer from the film, The Chainsaw Massacre, but shrugged that thought away as she kept drinking her tea and continued to work on the data that showed up on her computer screen.

Pete and the others got up from where they had ducked. Soldiers were already filing inside. They proceeded to sure that it was safe before they could drag the alien away for interrogation.

"Tell Jake to open up communications with the aliens," Rose told Pete as she read the information that showed up on the screen. "Something tells me that the Horde is here because of that little space craft that fell from the sky ten years ago."

"You know about that?" Pete Tyler asked, still taken aback by how cold Rose could be sometimes. This wasn't the girl he originally knew when they first met. She had been more compassionate, more ready to listen and care about things and people around her. Now she had been replaced by a mechanical woman, no longer a girl. Sure she still showed interest in life around her and would occasionally let her guard down, but when it came to Torchwood she was all business and rarely smiled.

Gunfire could still be heard outside. Rose glanced out into the window seeing the three invading ships outside. "That's interesting that they aren't using all their firepower against us," she said. "They could have blown us to bits but they seem to be toying with us."

"You think it has to do with that ship from ten years ago?" Pete asked.

"The ship is the least of our worries," Rose replied, walking toward door. "It's what was created here in Torchwood from that ship that has brought the Horde here."

"It's not fully functional," Pete called out as Rose walked out.

"They don't know that," she said, dialing Jake on her mobile. "Jake, I need to communicate with their leader. We've got one of them. It's time to figure out why they're here."

"We have another problem," Jake told her. "The Prime Minister wants the aliens dealt with immediately. She insists she wants us to use whatever means we have available to rid ourselves of the threat. She said that you knew what she was talking about and to be prepared for her arrival."

"I don't want that woman coming here!" Rose barked.

Pete Tyler was right behind her. He had come to care about Rose, almost as much as a father, but at the moment she was overstepping her bounds.

"Rose, stop!" Pete said, trying to slow her down. "Who are you talking about?"

"The Prime Minister wants to put her nose into Torchwood affairs," Rose informed him not looking back.

"Stop!" Pete insisted a bit more forcefully. "You need to wait a minute."

"I can't," Rose insisted. "Jake is about to open up communication with the leader of the Horde."

Pete reached out for Rose and grabbed her arm. Rose flinched away. She couldn't stand to have anyone touch her. It seems as though she couldn't bare contact with anyone since… well, she couldn't dwell on the past. She couldn't think about _Him_. Six months had nearly passed since the time she saw him at the beach on Norway and she still couldn't bring herself to say his name.

"You can't decide weather or not the Prime Minister can be involved in this," Pete said. "Who do you think keep the funds for Torchwood coming in?"

"You don't know what she's like!" Rose insisted. "She could make this situation worse!"

"How?" Pete asked. "You don't even know her!"

"I knew her in the other world," Rose said. "She had the other Torchwood use the weapon they built out of the ship that fell from the sky and blow up a Sycorax ship, killing thousands of aliens in the process. She just killed them after they were defeated fair and square by the…" She suddenly stopped. "Never mind," she said, trying to remain calm. "We're wasting too much time. We need to start figuring out why the Horde is here."

"Then let me talk to them," Pete said. "You should make sure that what just happened here doesn't affect the condition you're in," he said indicating to the swell in her stomach.

"But you don't know what they're like," she insisted.

"No, but I'm also betting that they don't know how you know them," Pete said. "That gives us the upper hand. After this I must insist that you see Doctor Wellington for a check up, just to make sure your ok. For now, tell me what I need to know about _them_ before we start communications."

He used a tone that breached no more discussion. Rose acquiesced and started telling him everything she knew about them, including how she came across them and under what circumstances. She tried not to mention the Doctor at all in her details, but she found out the more she attempted to do that, the more impossible it became when it came to aliens.


	11. Chapter 11

Pete and Rose stood by Jake and several other scientists as the leader of the Horde came into view.

The leader of the Horde began speaking in a guttural language. The last time Rose had come across the Horde it was easier to understand them because the TARDIS was able to translate their language. Now they relied on a translator device created by the scientists in Torchwood.

"You will surrender," the Horde leader said, not waiting for formalities.

"This sounds familiar," Rose whispered, trying not to roll up her eyes. She thought it was odd that their first demands would be of surrender. Usually the Horde was in the business of smuggling illegal goods from one planet to another, providing the price was right. _He_ was right when _He_ said that everything eventually came down to money. It didn't seem any less different in other parts of the Universe.

"What do you want?" asked Pete. "We have one of your people."

"We don't care what you do with him," the leader of the Horde informed them. "Kill him. He's expendable."

"Let me," Rose said.

Pete Tyler nodded.

"Hi!" she said cheerily, trying to remain calm. "Listen, we're wasting time here. Just tell us what you want so we can get on with it, shall we?"

"The weapon," said the leader, unblinking. "We want it."

"No," Rose said simply and shut down communications.

"What did you do that for?!" roared Pete. Everyone around had been holding in their breaths until pandemonium broke out.

"Do you have any idea what you've done!?" Pete exploded. "They could start attacking the city at random. They might even blow up Torchwood just out of whim!"

"They haven't destroyed us yet," Rose said. "They're assessing us. We give in easily or try to be polite and they'll cut us down. These creatures can only be expected to cooperate if you call their every bluff. Give them a couple of seconds and they're willing to be more amiable."

Pete looked at her as though she lost her mind.

"Sir!"' Jake called out by the controls. "They are requesting an opportunity to negotiate."

"We don't negotiate," came a voice from behind them. It was a voice that Rose knew all too well.

"Prime Minister," Pete greeted as Harriet Jones came into the control room with a dozen people behind her.

"I've been assessed of the situation," she informed Pete. "I'll take over negotiations from here."

Rose looked at her and had to stop herself from saying something impolite. Apparently the Harriet Jones from this world was exactly the same from the previous one.

"Prime Minister," Pete began, "if you don't mind, Ms. Tyler here was about to talk to the leader of the aliens."

Harriet Jones turned to Rose. She looked her up and down and frowned as she noticed what condition she was in. "As much as I appreciate Ms. Tyler's expertise, I would think that she would be the first person to speak to the prisoner that was captured," Harriet Jones said. "However, given the circumstances, I wonder why she's even here exposing herself to all this."

"I'm pregnant not incapacitated," Rose said, despite Pete's silent warning to be quiet.

Harriet Jones chose to ignore Rose and continued, "I heard what you said about these creatures and showing assertiveness. Believe me; I can handle it from here. Since you are aware very much of the risks, at this point we need you to get out as much information as you can from the prisoner before we dispose of him."

"Kill him, you mean?" Rose asked; not shocked by Harriet's line of thinking.

Harriet merely looked at her and then turned to Jake, nodding for him to turn the screen back on, but not before asking Pete if the weapon was ready to take down the threat before them. As Rose started to leave, she heard Pete confirm that the weapon was in the process of being prepared. Rose wondered how much Pete had concealed to her about the weapon or if he was trying to buy time with Harriet Jones. Regardless, she kept walking feeling that things were going to turn disastrous at the end, no matter what the outcome. She had also felt her child moving around inside her, a bit more than usual. By human standards, the baby should have been born already, but according to her last scan the baby looked to be five months along in human standards instead of the nine she'd actually been pregnant. Rose started to wonder if she would ever give birth before she actually died of old age.

Mickey had signaled the soldiers under his command to be ready for anything. He saw the three alien ships still hover in front of Torchwood. People from the surrounding area had been evacuated. Tension filled the air as the soldiers gripped their guns, waiting for even the slightest signal from Mickey to open fire.

It was at that moment when Mickey heard a noise that he thought he would never hear again. Wind began to rustle and blow heavily as a blue box began to appear on the rooftop of Torchwood.

"Oh no," Mickey said. "Not him again."


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks to all those that kept reading and especially those that reviewed! Here is yet another chapter to the story..._

"Tell us why you are here," Rose repeated, knowing how futile her questioning was. The member of the Horde was never going to tell her anything. Already she could see that he wasn't even afraid by any tactic she had used.

"You'll die," she persisted. "Maybe not by my hand, but you'll die regardless."

The alien kept looking at her not saying a word. Rose shook her head and left. She refused to go on any longer and decided to go back to the control room to see what disaster Harriet Jones had prepared for them.

"The prisoner refused to say anything," Rose informed Jake over her mobile. "What's going on over there?"

"The Prime Minister promised them the weapon if they promised never set foot on the Earth again," he replied.

"Seriously?" Rose asked.

"I honestly don't know what's going on, Rose," Jake said, "but something else just landed as well."

"Another ship?" Rose asked. "What is it?"

"No," Jake replied a bit hesitantly. "It's not what, it's _who_."

"I don't get it," Rose said. "Who do you mean?"

"The Doctor," Jake said. There was a pause before on the other end of the line before he heard the click of dead silence.

* * *

"Who are you again?" Harriet Jones questioned, after the passenger of the blue box asked to be escorted to the person in charge of Torchwood.

"I'm the Doctor," said the man before her.

"Doctor who?" she asked.

"Just the Doctor," the man replied.

"You're not the Doctor," Pete said, assessing the man before him. "You're not him."

"Of course I am," the man persisted. "I should know who I am, after all."

Mickey stood by the Doctor's side and just sort of snickered. "That's him," Mickey said. "That's the Doctor."

"Thanks Rickey," the Doctor said nodding to him.

"It's Mickey," both Mickey and Jake insisted.

"Are you mad?" asked Pete. "That's not him."

"Can I ask why you are all debating who I am as if you knew?" the Doctor asked.

It was at that moment when Rose rushed into the room. She stopped, her mouth gaping opened as she saw the Doctor. He briefly glanced at her with no hint of recognition in his eyes before he went back to addressing the others before him.

"So, as I was saying," the Doctor continued. "You lot are about to make a mistake thinking that you can negotiate with the Horde, cause you can't."

"We still don't know who you are!" Harriet Jones insisted. "You came in that blue box and suddenly you expect us to listen to everything you say?"

"Why not?" the Doctor asked, his blue eyes going wide. "I know what I'm talking about. Do you?"

"He's the Doctor," Rose managed to say, enough for everyone to hear.

The Doctor turned around once again. "Yes," he said, "we've established that. And you are?"

"Doctor, it's me," she managed to say, her eyes swelling up in tears. "It's Rose. Rose Tyler."

The Doctor looked at Rose a bit more closely. He thought it was strange that a pregnant woman would allow exposing herself to such dangers. What put him more on edge was the fact that she looked at him in an odd sort of way that made his stomach flutter.

"Who are you really?" he asked, suddenly curious about the blond petite girl whose eyes swam in tears.

"We used to…" Rose began. "You and I used to travel together. Doctor, don't you remember?"

"That can't be possible," the Doctor said. "I've been on my own for quite sometime and I don't recall who you are."

"Rose, this can't be the Doctor," Pete interjected.

"He's not the Doctor you know," Rose managed to say, still looking at the Doctor before her. "He hasn't regenerated yet."

At the mention of regeneration the Doctors eyes snapped opened wider and walked up to Rose with an intense look upon his face.

"How do you know about that?" he asked, only standing inches from her. "How can you know that when my people don't exist in your world!"

Rose's eyes grew wider. "Then you fell through a rift?" she asked. "You fell through a crack between dimensions?"

"That's right," the Doctor said. "Actually I followed the Horde when they opened up the rift."

"But I thought that was impossible!" Pete Tyler cried out. "Doesn't that cause worlds to collide?"

"So you know something about it then?" the Doctor asked impressed.

"You told us that," Rose said, still not taking her eyes off her first Doctor. It felt as though it was a lifetime since she's seen him. He still wore the same black jacket and jumper that she met him in. A part of her smiled relieved to see the Doctor again, albeit it wasn't the one she expected. Her heart clenched as she briefly recalled her Doctor with the pin stripped suit and silly grin, ready to jump into action without really thinking about the consequences. She couldn't believe that he was standing in front of her and was completely clueless of who she was or that she was carrying his child inside her.

The Doctor looked at Rose, unsure of the young woman and the way she kept looking at him. She might be young but her eyes held an old spirit about her as though she lived a lifetime. There was also something else there; something particular in the way she looked at him akin to sorrow, even…? No, it couldn't be. No one really had ever looked at him that way in centuries. He'd forgotten how it felt like to be in the receiving end of _that look_.

"Doctor, why are you here?"

"I followed the Horde because they're trying to gain access to a weapon you supposedly have," he replied. "They're mercenaries. In my world they figured they could come into this dimension and steal the weapon in order to sell it to the highest bidder."

"But how is it that they traveled in between worlds without causing the end of the world?" asked Mickey.

"They have the technology to do so without causing much interference between worlds," the Doctor replied.

"I thought only Time Lords could do that," Rose said.

The Doctor was once again taken aback by what the young woman knew about him, including his people.

"How did you know that?" he asked, his hearts lurching inside him.

"You told me," Rose replied.

"Nobody else knew that," the Doctor said in a quiet whisper. "They're all gone now." His eyes had gone momentarily dark as if recalling a memory from the past.

"I know," Rose said, daring to take his hand in hers. "I know about the Time Wars too," she continued. "I know that you are the last of the Time Lords and that you go on in your ship, the TARDIS, doing extraordinary things for people and aliens that need you. Just like you're doing it now."

The Doctor let go of her hand. "Then why are you here?" he asked. "If you know me as you claim, then why are you here and not over in the other world? I can only assume we meet in my future."

"You have no idea," Mickey said, not liking what he was seeing in Rose's eyes one bit.

"Look," interjected Harriet Jones, "I'm not sure what's going on here, but if you Doctor say that you know the Horde and can help us, then by all means help or get out."

"Straightforward, isn't she?" the Doctor asked in no one in particular.

Rose smiled as she sensed that the Doctor was going to go into his one million explanations on how to deal with the Horde.

"Let me speak to their leader," he told Harriet.

They patched him through, the leader of the Horde looking annoyed at being ignored for such a long time.

"What is your decision?" he barked and then was taken aback at seeing the Doctor in his screen.

"Why do you people keep changing leaders?" he asked. "Every time I speak to someone, you have a different person addressing me. Who is really your leader?"

Before Harriet Jones had the opportunity to assert herself as the leader of humanity, the Doctor stepped up and waved at the leader.

"Hello there!" he called out. "Remember me?"

"What are you doing here, Doctor?"

"Well, that's the question, isn't it?" the Doctor asked. "You do remember taking something that didn't belong to you?" the Doctor asked. "Your people were also judged and sentenced for that, remember?"

"Your people are no longer around to enforce that!" spat back the leader.

"But I am!" thundered the Doctor, leaving niceties aside. "Now you're going to listen! Jumping from one dimension into another is strictly forbidden, not only by my people but I gather even from your own as well. What do you think will happen to you if your people find out you've broken resolution number Beta 21?"

The Horde leader's eyes darted sideways momentarily, a bit of worry shining in his pitch black eyes.

"You've managed to steal the technology from the Time Lords," the Doctor went on, "and I'm guessing that you've committed murder in the process, so that makes charges against you even more severe. Now, I suggest you go back from where you came from before these good people blow you out of the sky."

Harriet Jones looked at the Doctor as if he'd gone mad.

"You weren't supposed to tell him that!" she cried out.

"But I'm betting that you already have the weapon pointing right at their ships," the Doctor said unflinching. "You were just stalling until the weapon was ready and then you were going to blast them out of the sky, right?"

Everyone looked at Harriet Jones. She was momentarily shocked by how well the Doctor guessed what they were up to.

"That's not your decision to make," she said.

"It's not yours either," the Doctor said. "You can't endanger the Earth by a rash decision you make today out of fear of beings you don't understand."

"What is there to understand, Doctor?" asked Harriet Jones in disbelief. "They are the ones that threatened us. They are in our airspace and have come here without permission! Through your own admission they are nothing but renegades that have broken not only our rules but apparently from their own people and yours as well. Forgive me Doctor, but if there is a way to stop this threat by any means that we have at our disposal; then I'll have to take my chances."

"Shoot them down and you'll have more of the Horde descend upon you," the Doctor said not backing down. "The reason for their being here will become obsolete if their people know you murdered their own kind. The Horde aren't very forgiving on that account, I can assure you."

"Then what do you suggest?" asked Harriet Jones, trying to weigh her options.

"Let me deal with them," the Doctor replied, "They won't ever want to come here again."

* * *

Rose kept hearing the Doctor go back and forth with Harriet Jones. She hadn't been really been listening to what they were saying. She felt Mickey stand beside her and almost jumped when he asked, "You ok Rose?"

"Yeah, sure," she whispered, trying to shake herself from what was happening. "I reckon stranger things have happened, right?"

"Stranger than this?"

"Well, look at us, right?" Mickey asked. "You and me no longer sit on a couch, eating chips and watching the telly."

"Well," began Rose with a lopsided smile. "At least we still don't do two of the three."

"Yeah," Mickey agreed with a laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

_Another chapter...hope this works as I'm still thinking of different ideas for the next chapters. Am trying to figure out how best to approach this... Enjoy!_

The Doctor, much to the surprise of Harriet Jones and the staff at Torchwood was able to make the Horde turn around and go back through the void. While the Doctor was busy outlying his plan to make sure that the Horde wouldn't return, it suddenly struck Rose that she still had the TARDIS key with her. The key he had given her and she had worn around her neck ever since. She hardly went anywhere without it, the only reminder of what the Doctor had given her. Mickey kept looking at her and came close enough to whisper, "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"What can I do?" Rose asked. "He isn't the other Doctor. He doesn't even know who I am."

"He hasn't even met you," Mickey said. "Doesn't this cause some sort of temporal paradox."

"Only if you go back into a person's timeline, but we're not even in the same universe and timelines technically haven't overlapped," Rose said. "At least I don't think so."

"Wouldn't the other Doctor know what happen?" Mickey asked.

Before Rose could answer the Doctor came up to them and said, "Right then, I've got to go through the breach before it closes forever, but before I can do that, you and I need to talk," he said to Rose.

"Why do I know you?" she asked, anticipating his question.

"Exactly," the Doctor said. "But you need to hurry because the breach won't be open for very long."

"You and I traveled together for a while," she said.

The Doctor crossed his arms, "Right, I got that," he said. "What I don't get is why you're here instead of in your own universe."

"We were separated," she said. "You closed the void on the other side but I got stuck on this side. I was helping you, but the void began to suck me in as well."

"Why was the void sucking you in?" asked the Doctor. "Closing a rift doesn't cause it to suck people in."

"No," Pete supplanted, "You're right. It doesn't, but wanting things to be sucked into the void does."

"What did you want to get rid of?" asked the Doctor.

Mickey was about to answer when Rose interrupted. "I don't think we can tell you that," Rose said. "Just believe me when I tell you that it was really necessary for us to get rid of them."

"That bad, hu?" asked the Doctor.

"You've got no idea," Rose said with a sad smile. She couldn't tell the Doctor that some Daleks survived the Time Wars. By her guess, the Doctor must have recently gone through the Time Wars. She didn't want to hurt him and tell him that while he sacrificed his people, his enemies still continued to live on.

"Why didn't you go into the void completely?" asked the Doctor.

"I was able to save her before she went through," Pete answered.

"This is all nice and lovely," Harriet Jones said, "but there are a couple of my own questions that I need you to answer."

"Not now!" Rose interrupted forcefully. "This is far more important than your questions!"

"I beg your pardon, young lady," Harriet Jones began.

"No, really!" insisted Rose. "This is my life we're talking about!"

"Come here," the Doctor said, leading Rose away.

"Where are you taking her?" asked Pete blocking the Doctors way.

"Somewhere where you lot don't interrupt," the Doctor said.

"We're not letting you take her again," Mickey said, anger shining in his eyes.

"I'm not kidnapping her!" the Doctor said quite annoyed at the young man. "I'll bring your girlfriend back, don't worry."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Rose exclaimed.

"Husband?" the Doctor asked, looking questioningly at her abdomen.

"No!" Rose exclaimed. "Doctor, if you only knew!"

"Then explain it to me," he said, "because I haven't got much time for idle chatter."

Rose then took his hand, much to his surprise and led him away from Pete, Mickey, Harriet Jones and the staff at Torchwood that looked at them with curious expression in their eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

"Right then," the Doctor said as he confronted Rose inside the TARDIS. "We can speak here without interruptions."

Rose took a moment to look around. She felt overwhelmed and tried desperately not to burst into tears. The Doctor saw her reaction and momentarily felt himself drawn into her presence. She looked around the console with reverence, even love. The TARDIS even seemed to hum happily when Rose touched the main console.

"Tell me who you are," the Doctor prompted in a soft tone. "The TARDIS

seems to recognize you."

"I don't even know where to begin," Rose said, trying to regain her composure. "It wasn't my choice to leave you."

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably. "So, you've been stuck here ever since," he said.

"Yes," Rose whispered, wiping her tears. "And then you show up! I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Well, Rose Tyler, whoever you are," the Doctor said, "there is something else about you. Why do I get the feeling that you aren't just an ordinary human?"

"You mean an ape?" she asked in a laugh. That made him smile. Funny, looking at this girl something seemed to tug at his insides. A warm feeling began to spread through him in regards to her, which made him a bit more uncomfortable. "Look," Rose said, trying to convince him that she was sincere, "if you need further proof, I have the key you gave me." She then pulled out the chain and dangled the key at the end in front of him. "Here, try it. It'll open up the TARDIS."

The Doctor arched his eyebrows and then frowned when he noticed that the key was similar to the spare he had. She must obviously be telling him the truth. He had actually believed her when she mentioned regeneration, but there was something about her that intrigued him and so he followed his impulse to discover exactly who she was. "Ok, Rose Tyler," he said repeating her name once again. "Say I believe you. But why would you want to go back? You seem to be doing quite well for yourself. Working at Torchwood, about to have a baby… saving the universe. You seem to have a fantastic life just right here. What did you do on the other side?"

Rose laughed; relieved that the Doctor was finally coming around and put the key back in the inside of her shirt. "I worked at a shop," she said. "That's where…"

"Don't tell me," the Doctor interrupted.

"I think I already told you enough that it might influence the timeline once you go back," Rose said laughing once more. And then she stopped.

"Doctor…" she began.

"Oh, no," he said. "Don't tell me because it could have repercussions…"

"You don't understand," she said, desperate now. "You can stop it from happening!"

"No!" he exclaimed. He started to think that maybe bringing her into the TARDIS was a bad idea. Rose saw his intention in his expressions and walked to the opposite side of the console, trying to put space between them.

"You need to listen!" she insisted. "I need to go back!"

"I can't just take you back and risk a temporal catastrophe!"

"You don't have to!" Rose cried. "You can just drop me off at the Powell Estates. Anywhere in the year 2007 and I'll take it from there."

"No!" he cried.

"Doctor, please, you don't understand," Rose persisted. "It wasn't my choice!"

"Things happen for a reason, Rose!" he said. "You and I are bound to meet. Don't you think that what you told me already has some kind of affect on the future?"

"You need to stop me then from getting stuck in this dimension!" Rose cried out, desperate. "It might not make sense to you now, but you and I need to be together!"

"Are you so willing to leave everything you have here behind!" the Doctor said, thinking she'd gone a bit crazy. "What about the father of your child. Are you so willing to leave Rickey behind?"

"He's not the father of my baby!" she cried out. "It's the father of my baby that I'm trying to get back to, Doctor! He's still on the other side! I never existed in this Universe! If you take me back around the year 2007 then I wouldn't be interrupting anyone's timeline. I'd only be going back where I belong!"

The Doctor took a pause, trying to assess the situation. "Was the father of your child traveling with us as well?" he asked.

"In a matter of speaking," Rose said.

"Oh, no," the Doctor said. "Be precise. Don't tell me it's a matter of speaking. Who is the father of your child, Rose?"

Rose took a deep breath and then said, "It's you."


	15. Chapter 15

The Doctor had to sit down. She might as well punch him in the gut. "That's impossible," he said.

"You always said you liked the impossible," Rose said.

The Doctor looked up at her with disbelief in his face. She almost seemed to know him too well.

"This could be dangerous, my knowing all of this," he said. "It might change the future."

"Then that would be up to you, Doctor," Rose said. "The future is what we make of it. I know you're going through a lot now, but think of what you have look forward to. Things that maybe you thought were lost to you forever because of the Time Wars. Doctor, you never have to be alone again."

"If you are who you say you are then I didn't do such a great job protecting you," he said, looking at her, realizing that he would ultimately loose his chance at having a family once again.

"What happened wasn't your fault, Doctor," Rose said. "I insisted on helping you. Maybe I should have stayed inside the TARDIS, but I didn't."

"This can't be…" the Doctor breathed. He glanced at the swell of Roses belly. "How long?" he dared ask.

Rose smiled and touched her stomach. "I've been pregnant nine months, but according to the scans it seems as though I've only been pregnant for five."

"Really?" asked the Doctor fascinated. He took out his sonic screw driver and began to scan the swell of her stomach. "You still have a while more to go then," he said.

"Great," Rose said not sounding really pleased. "I swear I'm going to hit my thirties and still be in this state."

The Doctor switched off his sonic screw driver and looked at her, thinking that up close she looked really young. He felt a bit of embarrassment as it dawned on him that she might barely be out of her teens.

"Just how old are you, Rose?" he asked.

"I'm twenty one, almost twenty two," she answered, looking into his blue eyes. He was standing close to her and Rose realized suddenly how much she missed her first Doctor. She didn't even get to say goodbye to him. He went away and she wasn't even prepared for it. She dared to reach out to touch the stubble on his cheek. "I've missed you so much, my Doctor," she dared to say.

The Doctor looked on in shock as Rose took a step forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Please take me back, Doctor," she pleaded. "Take me home."

The Doctor took a step back. He didn't know what shocked him more. The fact that she was going to have his child (he suddenly knew why he didn't feel the loneliness that consumed him when he wasn't able to sense anyone else like him) or that he dared have a physical relationship with a human that wasn't even a tenth his age. The impact of that made him want to take a seat again. Just what kind of degenerate had he become in his following regeneration that he even dared be involved with a mere child?

Rose could only guess at what he was thinking. It was way too much for him to absorb at once, but she knew they didn't have much time. She refused to leave the TARDIS. She needed to know that he would take her back home. She saw in the console that the Horde had started going through the void. There was a loud knocking at the door of the TARDIS and she could hear both Mickey and Jackie calling out to her.

"Who's that?" the Doctor asked as he heard Jackie shouting at the top of her lungs to let her in.

"Oh, no, that's my mum."

"Oh, no," the Doctor said, waving his hands in exasperation. "I don't…"

"… do domestic," Rose finished. "I get that. Let me just say goodbye to her."

"Wait, no," the Doctor said. "Rose I can't take you back."

"Yes you can!" she persisted. "Doctor, maybe it doesn't make sense to you, but believe me we need to be together in your future. I swore that I was going to be with you forever and I'm not about to let my child go through life not knowing his father. I had to go through that my whole life and it was too painful. Now let me just say goodbye to my mother and we'll be off."

The Doctor stood with his mouth agape. How did things turn around on him so quickly?

As soon as Rose opened up the doors to the TARDIS, Jackie burst in, followed by Mickey and a reluctant Pete.

"Now listen here," Jackie snapped going up to the Doctor.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Would you also like to invite the neighbors for tea and a bit of cake?" he asked Rose when he saw himself invaded by what appeared to be Roses entourage.

"No funny jokes, Mr.," Jackie said. "You're the one that first took my daughter and had her prance around the Universe doing lord knows what and now you're back again. At least your incarnation had the sense to keep his mitts off her…"

"Please, mum," Rose begged. She pulled her away. "Listen, I need to go back."

Both Jackie and Mickey yelled "no" in unison.

"Rose, please," Mickey started. "You were doing ok now. We were doing ok, yeah? I thought…"

"No Mickey," Rose interrupted. "You were all doing ok, smashing even. I was just living day by day. Do you know what it's like to be alive and feel dead inside?"

"But Rose, if you go then we'll never see you again!" insisted Jackie. "What about your little brother? He'll grow up without knowing who you are."

"What about my baby, mum?" asked Rose. "I told you before. You had nineteen years of me. My baby is going to grow up without his father. What'll happen to him when I'm gone? What then? The Doctor can be with him, help him along if he ever regenerates. If I stay here, what does my son have forward to look to? How would he know what he's capable of if I stay?"

Jackie started crying and Mickey looked on, feeling as though he lost Rose once again. He couldn't even look at the Doctor, thinking that perhaps, since the first moment the Doctor met Rose, he never had a chance.

"You need to go now, mum," Rose said. "All of you. The void needs to close and knowing the Horde, the Doctor needs to go in right after the last ship because they could close the rift just before and trap the TARDIS here."

"Which is why everyone needs to leave now," the Doctor said interrupting them.

"Then you listen here," Jackie said going up to him. "You need to take care of my Rose or else!" It was then that she slapped him before she gave him a huge hug. The Doctor once again was shocked, feeling that everything he was going through was way too surreal.

Jackie then hugged Rose, not wanting to let her go. Pete had to almost drag her away. He held Rose and wished her the best knowing that he would miss her just as much as if she were really his own flesh and blood.

Mickey was the last to go.

"This is it then, yeah?" he asked as he pulled Rose into a last embrace.

"Yeah," she said, feeling bad that she made him go through another emotional turmoil on her account.

"I guess I should have known," Mickey said. "In the end it was always you and him. Bye Rose."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Thank you to all of those that submitted a review! Also to all of those that have read this far in the story! I did struggle a bit with sorting out how and if Rose would be getting back to her original world and I figured that I would put the Doctor in a situation where his decisions are completely ignored by Rose and her family... ha, ha... (wipes a tear from corner of eye). Sigh. Enjoy!_**

As the TARDIS doors closed behind him, the Doctor was able to finally take a deep breath. It seemed as if in every decision concerning Rose Tyler he was overruled. He needed to leave now or he would be stuck in this world forever. Against (he felt) his better judgment; he set the coordinates of the TARDIS and began to follow the Horde through the void.

The Doctor remained eerily quiet. Rose held onto the console as she felt the ship speed through the void. She shuddered suddenly with a mix of fear and trepidation. She tried to think of how she would contact her other Doctor by the time they reached her destination.

"You know what to do once you get to where you're going?" the Doctor asked, monitoring the Horde ships.

"I got an idea," Rose said.

"You know, things could turn out differently once you're back in your timeline," the Doctor warned.

"Only if you let it," Rose said. She dared walk over to where he stood, still looking at the screen monitor to the Horde ships. She only saw a vast of black space. No stars, no worlds nor suns to glitter in the silence of the Universe. Nothing to give it shine. "Doctor," Rose began, "I know all of this is quite unexpected, but there's a reason you came though the void."

"The Horde," was the Doctor's cryptic answer.

"In all appearance," Rose agreed, "but it only goes to prove that I'm meant to go back with you. I told you that I wanted to go home because you are my home, Doctor."

The Doctor looked at Rose. Did he dare take hold of a future she dangled temptingly in front of him? He had lived on while his own people died. He could easily avoid meeting Rose in the future, simply walk away from her knowing full well where it could potentially lead. Then he glanced at her protruding belly, sensing the life growing inside her. Would he even have the strength to walk away from his own flesh and blood?

Before he could stop himself, he reached out and touched Rose's cheek. "Well, then Rose Tyler," he said. "Let's not keep me waiting any longer."

As Rose came out of the TARDIS into the Powell Estates, she looked back to see the Doctor lean against the door of the ship.

"Need to head on back," he said, "time paradox and all that."

"I understand," Rose said. "You know, you could remember to come back to this precise moment just to make my job easier."

"I could," the Doctor said, "and maybe I will, but you never know where I'll be at this precise moment."

"I'll give you ten minutes," Rose said with a smile.

The Doctor smiled back. "Well, I guess this is it, Rose Tyler. You've got a second chance now, with me no less."

"You really think you're quite something, don't you?" Rose asked with a laugh, missing the banter between herself and the first Doctor.

The Doctor just smiled and began to shut the TARDIS door.

"Doctor, wait," Rose said. She went over to him and pulled him into a hug. "I don't know how longer it is until we meet," she said. "But I loved every moment we spent together. It was fantastic." She then kissed him with all the love she held for this version of her Doctor and pulled away. The Doctor managed to smile, albeit a bit of sadness shining in his eyes as he closed the door of the TARDIS.


	17. Chapter 17

"Well, Doctor, be honest," Martha Jones said laughing as she saw him looking at the wires under the console of the TARDIS with a puzzled expression. "You've done it this time. You've stripped her down so much so that you've forgotten how to put her back!"

"No, no," he protested. "That's not it at all. It's all about getting the red and blue wires all sorted out." He furrowed his brows, his mouth gaping opened as he wondered as to what he should do next.

"You can't be serious," Martha said. "Who knows how much longer this is going to take. You promised that we would be on our way, back to earth on the Eve of All Saints Day in Latin America. You said that there was something important that we had to see, remember?"

"Yes, yes…" he agreed only half listening. "The Eve of All Saints Day…the, uh… Eve…" He suddenly sat up. "What did you say?"

"I said we need to be in Latin America in about two hours!" Martha insisted. "So get the TARDIS working."

The Doctor's two hearts pounded in unison. "Oh, by Rassillion!" he cried. He scrambled from under the TARDIS and made his way to the screen on the console. He frantically began looking for the exact present time and year on earth.

"Doctor, what is it?" Martha asked. "Don't tell me you screwed up other things on the ship as well."

"There's something much more important I have to do than go to Latin America," he told Martha in a hurried tone. "All I had to do was wait for the exact time, but I got so caught up on our last adventure…"

"You mean near death experience," Martha interjected, her arms still hurting from where she was grabbed roughly by menacing looking creatures in the Delta Quadrant.

"Whatever," the Doctor said, "I really didn't want to mess things up."

"What things, Doctor?" asked Martha.

"Got it!" he cried, a big grin breaking over his face. "After all this time! Ha! Martha, congratulate me! I'm going to be a dad!"

Martha looked at him as though he'd gone mad. "You got the expression all wrong, Doctor. You mean you're a monkey's uncle. Yeah, I got the joke; now let's get on with it!"

The Doctor just grinned at her and began to put coordinates into the TARDIS. The hearts in his chest were pounding a mile a minute. All he had to do was have patience. He remembered how he almost went mad with grief when he saw Rose getting sucked into the void, but he gambled on the fact that she would end up in Pete's World and thus be safe. It was tempting to lock her up in the TARDIS and let her ride out the war, but he didn't dare risk altering either of their futures, so he had to make the hardest decision of his life by letting her go. He recalled how raw his throat felt when he yelled out her name, reaching out for her as he thought for a fraction of a second that he erred in judgment and that she would truly die. He didn't remember what he did after Pete's rescue of Rose. He recalled laying next to the console of the TARDIS staring off into nothing, tears rolling silently down his cheeks. It hurt too much to go into his room. Every corner reminded him of Rose. He expected to hear her voice any minute, feel the touch of her hand, her lips devouring his in hundreds of kisses. Every moment with her was branded into his soul.

Martha looked at the Doctor, trying to understand what was going on. He was acting more strangely than usual; his eyes seemed to be recalling something far away. She frowned. The only time he did that was when he remembered his previous companion. She really never asked him about her since he seemed very possessive of their past history. He had made it more than clear that if she was going to come with him she wouldn't be taking the place of Rose Tyler. In all honesty, Martha wasn't interested in replacing a ghost from the past, but did feel a bit jealous that the Doctor was so protective of someone that was lost to him forever.


	18. Chapter 18

Rose looked around as soon as the TARDIS disappeared. After a minute she was sure that the Doctor hadn't changed the timeline, at least she hoped he didn't. She rubbed her stomach as she felt the baby kick inside her. "Still with me eh?" she asked with a smile. "I can't wait until you're born. Sometimes I dream who'll you'll look like, me or your dad. Of course, your dad can be a bit nutters, but he's sweet and oh…" she stopped, feeling a bit overwhelmed. She looked around and gave a laugh when she saw BAD WOLF written on a wall. "I knew it!" she cried out. "This confirms it! We're meant to be here! All we have to do is wait for your dad. He'll come to get us. I know he will!"

At that moment a loud sound was heard overhead, like a loud boom shattering windows around. Rose took cover, her mouth gaping open when she saw a Horde ship overhead. "Oh, my God!" she cried out. "What are they doing here?"

The Horde ship locked into their target, detecting Rose below. The leader of the Horde chose three of his best hunters and beamed themselves down to where Rose was. People around the courtyard of the Powell Estates scattered as soon as they saw the horrible looking creatures. Rose rolled up her eyes, quite annoyed at the Horde. The leader detected her and approached her.

"I don't have the weapon with me!" she cried out. "The Doctor warned you lot not to try this again."

"It wasn't the weapon we were after," the leader said, pointing at her. "We were after you all along, Eve. You are worth more than any weapon combined."

At the sound of that name, Rose's heart began to sink. "Who sent you?" she dared ask. She looked around, hoping that the Doctor would appear soon. "What could you possibly want with me?"

"You're going to fetch us a good price," the leader of the Horde said. "You and that brat you carry inside you."

Rose bristled at the insult toward her unborn child. "Don't you dare come near me!" she cried. "The Doctor will find out what you're up to and then you'll really be sorry!"

"We are hoping he does find out what we're about," the leader replied. "That will only get us an added bonus."

"Who sent you?!" Rose insisted, trying to back away. "What do you want?!"

"The end of his kind," came the cold answer of the Horde, pointing a weapon at her.

"What? Are you going to kill me then?" asked Rose, trying to think of any way that she could buy time.

"We're not," the leader of the Horde said. "When we deliver you to our employers you will no longer be our problem."

"Then I don't understand why you came up with that excuse for the weapon at Torchwood," Rose said. "Why did you even bother?"

"We needed to get you here, where our employers wanted you," the Horde leader said. "The Doctor was instrumental and followed us, the fool."

"Are your employers the Daleks?" Rose dared to ask. "It's them, isn't it? They would be the only ones that would know to call me Eve. Somehow they've survived and are here, aren't they?" she asked guessing at the worst.

"We waste too much time, human," the Horde leader spat. "Come with us now!"

"No!" Rose cried out. "No more! You threatened me, my child and the Doctor! I'm not going to let you get away with this! Don't you get it?! The Doctor will destroy you if something happens to me. Do you want to risk it?"

"He's not that powerful," the Horde leader said.

"Really?" Rose asked. "He's just one person. He doesn't need weapons; he doesn't anything, just himself to bring about your destruction! Why do you think the Daleks are so afraid of him? They weren't brave enough to come after him that they had to send you lot to do their dirty work for them."

The leader of the Horde and the two behind him suddenly look uneasy.

"You've seen what the Doctor can do, haven't you?" Rose asked. "If you give me over to the Daleks, the Doctor won't just stop with them. He'll come after you because he'll know that it was you that handed me and my unborn child over to them."

Rose took a breath. She didn't want to admit to them that the Doctor was the father of her unborn child, but then again, they might know that already. The seconds that ticked by felt agonizing as the Horde hesitated in apprehending her. Then the roaring sound of engines was heard as wind began to blow through the courtyard of the Powell Estates. Rose held her breath as the familiar sounds of the TARDIS descended upon them. Suddenly the TARDIS made its appearance and not a moment too late for Rose was starting to feel ill, as if she was going to pass out any minute.

The Horde quickly pointed their weapons towards the TARDIS as the doors swung opened. Instead of the Doctor a pretty young woman wearing a red leather jacket and black pants stepped out. Martha had seen in the screen of the console the Horde surrounding a young pregnant girl. She was shocked that the aliens would go so far as threatened a pregnant woman. Before the Doctor could stop her, she ran out ahead of him, determined to help the girl.

"Martha, wait!" the Doctor cried. He had also seen Rose in the monitor. His blood was boiling, albeit for different reasons than Martha. He could have sworn that the Horde were long gone, away from this Universe anyway. Now they were back, threatening his Rose! He knew what kind of a man he was. No second chances. Not where Rose and his child were concerned. He raced after Martha, afraid that she might get hurt in the process.


	19. Chapter 19

**_The end is coming up. I hope everyone enjoys the rest of the story...warning that the last chapter is a bit graphic... thanks to all of those who've read and reviewed. Was up some of the night trying to come up with how best to end the story... not sure if I'm totally satisfied, but am mentally exhausted from trying to second guess myself. I didn't want to have Rose have some kind of superpower because of the vortex. I think it's been done before and so I didn't want to do a 'cliche' thing... Anyway, enjoy!_**

"Oi!" Martha called out, a bit reckless. "Leave her alone, yeah?" The Horde turned to her. She stuck out her chin and in defiance.

The Doctor walked out, ignoring the Horde all together. His eyes locked on Rose. She was far more beautiful than he remembered, facing the Horde, fearless in her courage. She was large with his child and he felt a moment of pride, love overflowing for both Rose and his baby. Rose saw him; her eyes began to shine with tears as she tried not to succumb to the feeling of fainting.

Martha turned to the Doctor and said, "Well, Doctor. Go ahead, do your thing and tell these creatures…" She didn't finish as she saw the expression the Doctor had on his face as he looked at the pregnant girl. It was an expression she'd never seen before. She felt as though she was seeing a whole different side of the Doctor. A cold feeling crept through Martha as she could only guess who the other girl really was.

Rose took the first step and suddenly found herself in the Doctor's arms. She began to cry in earnest, thinking that this moment would never come. She was finally home! She was finally in the Doctor's arms! "Doctor!" she sobbed. "My Doctor!"

"Rose," the Doctor said, holding her close, afraid that he was dreaming. "I've got you, Rose. I've got you."

"You've always had me," Rose managed to say. "Ever since you took my hand and said, 'run.' Every moment of my existence and thereafter I've never stopped loving you."

The Doctor pulled away to look into her eyes. She still put on a lot of mascara that was smudged on the sides of her eyes and was starting to run down her cheeks with tears. Yet she never looked lovelier to the Doctor. He broke out into a huge smile and said, "Rose Tyler, defender of the earth. I love you more than anything. To be without you all this time was to be without the best part of myself."

Martha stood a bit of a distance and wasn't able to hear what the Doctor was telling to the young woman. He seemed to know her very well from what she could tell. The city had become loud with sirens; planes were flying overhead, surrounding the Horde ship.

"Doctor!" Martha called, interrupting the reunion. "We've got company!"

The Doctor turned around. "You're still here," he said with menace in his voice, directing himself at the Horde leader. "You've got ten seconds to leave, get out of my sight or I feed you to the human race on a silver platter."

The leader of the Horde took a step back, watching the determination of the Doctor. He had been hesitant about facing the Doctor, knowing full well that the other ships that were used to trick the Doctor to go into the alternate universe were already paying the price for breaking their people's laws and for the murder several Time Lords. Greed had fed the leader of the Hordes desires to go ahead with the mad plan of luring the Doctor out and delivering him to the last of the Daleks.

"The people of this planet have that weapon you were looking for, remember?" the Doctor said. "Thing is, in this Universe, the weapon works and already blasted a Sycorax ship out of the sky. I'm sure they'll enjoy your ship become ash in the sky as well."

The leader of the Horde immediately signaled for himself and his crew to be taken back to the ship. He knew enough of the present Doctor to know that he would carry out his threats. Without a word, the Horde disappeared back into their ships, fleeing from the Doctor and 'the human race.'

"There now," the Doctor said breaking out into a smile and turning to Rose. "Where were we?" Rose smiled, a bit weakly at the Doctor, her eyes beginning to flutter shut. The Doctor caught her in his arms, shouting her name. Martha hurried over to help him.

"Help me take her into the TARDIS," he told her. "Hurry!"


	20. Chapter 20

The Doctor and Martha managed to place Rose onto the bed of the medic lab of the TARDIS. "Doctor," Martha called, helping him with the TARDIS scanners that began to go over Roses body. "I don't understand. Is this Rose Tyler?"

"Yeah," the Doctor replied, reading the scans that confirmed Rose's strong vital signs. Relief flooded though him, noting as well that the baby's vital signals were as strong as his mothers.

"How could she be here?" Martha dared to ask. "I thought you said that she was gone. Wasn't she in a parallel world? That's what you said."

The Doctor was silent as he caressed Rose's cheek, his eyes drinking her in. Again, Martha was taken aback. She'd never seen the Doctor like this. He appeared to be a man totally and completely in love.

"She came back to me," the Doctor said after a time. "My Rose."

"Doctor," Martha insisted, trying to understand just what had happened. "Before we came here you said that you were going to be a father. You weren't just kidding, were you?"

The Doctor turned to face her. After everything they've been through in the short time that Martha had accompanied him, she deserved to finally hear the truth from him.

"Rose was trapped in a parallel world pregnant with my child," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I couldn't hear myself say it, you know? It was too painful to think that I couldn't really stop it all from happening."

Martha was shocked. She knew the Doctor wasn't totally blind when it came to women, but the fact that he had actually fallen in love with one and about to have a child was a bit too much to take in at once. He was definitely full of surprises.

"So…" she began, wondering what her place was suddenly in his life. "I guess this is goodbye then?" she dared ask.

"You don't have to leave," the Doctor said. "You are here because of me after all and…"

"Please, Doctor," Martha said, refusing to make this even harder. "You've been great company, but let's face it; I've got to get on with my life. I also want to be a doctor, remember?"

"But I could always use another hand," the Doctor insisted.

"As what?" asked Martha. "The nanny?"

The Doctor laughed and then tried calming down when he saw Martha's stony expression.

"Sorry," the Doctor said with a cough.

Before Martha could continue, Rose began to wake up calling the Doctor. He went over to her, wiping a golden strand away from her cheek. "Hello," he said looking down at her.

"Hello," Rose replied touching the side of his face. "I'm not dreaming. We're really together?"

"Always," the Doctor replied lowering his lips to Rose and kissing her with great tenderness.

Martha took a step back, wiping a tear from her eye. The happiness in the Doctor's eyes as he looked at Rose Tyler, kissed her, was overwhelming. Now she knew why he was so hard to reach. It wasn't because he was an alien or simply because he was 'the Doctor.' It had been Rose Tyler. It had always been Rose Tyler, the ghost from the past whom she didn't even stand a chance of replacing. Not even close. Martha turned around and left, knowing that her time with the Doctor had ended.

**_Five months later…_**

Rose walked through the corridors of the TARDIS, her hands caressing the panels of the walls. She was finally able to make the bundle in her arms fall asleep. She was relieved when her son was born, although being pregnant had its benefits. She remembered that after her reunion with the Doctor, she was able to contain herself for two days before she practically attacked him in their bedroom. He was concerned, worried that he might hurt her and their child but Rose's hands were everywhere on his body and he soon forgot why he was protesting so much, especially when Rose whispered, "There are parts of me that have become quite sensitive because of the pregnancy, Doctor. Care to see what parts?"

Rose smiled at the memory kissing lovingly the baby's head. He looked like the spitting image of his father, hair and all. Rose wanted to laugh when she remembered the Doctor calling their son "mini me." At the time she was a bit upset because she feared that the nickname just might stick, but they both soon decided on a name, Jack, in memory of the only mutual friend they both shared great affection for.

"You'll take us to see him soon, yeah?" Rose had asked the Doctor.

"Promise," the Doctor had said thinking that Jack wouldn't let him live this down to no end. He'd finally gone domestic. Jack had been able to contact the Doctor while he still traveled with Martha and had forgiven the Doctor for having left him stranded on Satelite Five. He had been disappointed to hear that the Doctor had lost Rose but it was Jack's encouragement to hold onto hope that helped Doctor endure anything else that had come along afterward. As for Martha, she had understood and had departed as soon as Rose was well enough. As much as the Doctor came to care for Martha, he was relieved to finally have time alone with Rose.

Rose walked into the room she shared with the Doctor. She could hear the running of the shower in the bathroom and knew the Doctor was already inside. Rose went across the hall into the baby's room. She placed him inside his crib that resembled the console of the TADIS. The Doctor had spent days just trying to build it himself. Although it wasn't the ideal crib she had in mind, Rose didn't want to burst his bubble nor insult the TARDIS by refusing it. She did take it upon herself to decorate the walls of Jack's bedroom, painting stars and various constellations in the process. The Doctor had been very much impressed by her art work.

As Rose made her way back to the bathroom, she peeled off her clothes, dropping each article on the floor. The baby was only two months old and Rose was left with an extra reminder of the pregnancy around her middle. At first she was a bit horrified, but the Doctor didn't seem to mind. In fact, he found her curvaceous body an added bonus, especially the rounding of her breasts. He was fascinated by the taste of milk she made and at one point spend what seemed hours tugging at her nipples with his mouth. Rose had to swat him away, "Oi, that's Jack's food you're finishing!" she'd protested.

She heard the Doctor hum happily in the shower. She joined him, pressing herself against his back and letting her hands slide down to his member. "Need help, Doctor?" she asked, biting his ear.

"You looking to be pregnant again?" he asked jokingly.

"Only if it's yours," she teased back.

"How about we just shag and worry about procreating later?" he asked turning around and giving her a bruising kiss.

"What are you waiting for, Time Lord?" Rose said coming up for air. The Doctor wasted no time in running soap through out Roses body. She thought she would splinter when the Doctor had asked her to bend over so that he could clean her private parts. She was already wet and not from the water when the Doctor was done. She was still bending over when the Doctor rubbed his penis into her slick opening. She pressed herself back, taking some of him inside her. Suddenly the Doctor took her hips and pushed himself in until he was fully inside her. Rose moaned and almost screamed out his name as his hands covered her breasts, rubbing her still tender nipples. He leaned over and licked her neck, lapping up the water streaming down her body. Before Rose could orgasm, the Doctor slipped out of her and turned her around. He gave her a deep kiss and hooked one of her legs behind one of his and proceeded to slip inside her once again. Rose closed her eyes in bliss moving her hips with the Doctors.

"Look at me, Rose," the Doctor breathed. "Look at me."

Rose opened her eyes, her eyes hazy with desire. "Oh, God!" she cried out. "Doctor! Oh god, yes… don't stop!"

"Do you want me to go slower, Rose?" the Doctor asked, slowing his rhythm, "or faster?" he asked speeding up.

"More!" Rose managed to say as she found herself up against the tile wall as the Doctor moved inside her.

He kissed her, slipping his tongue inside and muffling her cries and his as they both came at the same time. Rose managed to bite his lower lip as pulled away from the kiss. He then proceeded to dry them off and carried Rose to their bedroom. She looked exhausted but happy as he placed her on their bed. He lay down besides her, pulling up the covers around them and tucked her by his side.

"Thank you," the Doctor told Rose just before she went to sleep.

"For what?" she asked.

"For giving me a new life," he said, holding her even closer. "For Jack, for us, for this."

"You are my life now, Doctor," Rose said before falling off to sleep. "You and Jack are my family."

"A new beginning," he whispered, more to himself as Rose fell asleep. Although he knew the Daleks were still out there, a possible threat to his family, he was more than ready to face them and remind them exactly why they called him 'The Oncoming Storm.'

Now he had a new reason to live. The demons of his past had stopped plaguing him, replaced by new hope, new possibilities and it was going to be, he realized, fantastic.


End file.
